


Maybe Baby

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request </p><p>Hi! Could I request a Dean x reader where they're dating and the reader discovers she's pregnant but wants to keep it for herself cause she doesn't know how to handle the situation. But Cas can feel the baby with his angel mojo and tells Dean. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Baby

##  **Maybe Baby**

**Request by[curliesallovertheplace](http://curliesallovertheplace.tumblr.com/)**

Hi! Could I request a Dean x reader where they're dating and the reader discovers she's pregnant but wants to keep it for herself cause she doesn't know how to handle the situation. But Cas can feel the baby with his angel mojo and tells Dean. Thanks!

Hope you like it :)

***

* * *

 

Positive

  
You stare at the little white stick in shock, the sickness and general feeling of being under the weather all explained by one little test. 

  
Pregnancy never even crossed your mind until you were throwing up in the motel bathroom when the maid came in. She was an older woman who rushed over to see if you were alright.   
  
***  
  
"Oh you poor dear, where are those two boys I saw you with? They should be ashamed of themselves for leaving you here all alone"   
  
You chuckle lightly at the sound mom Sam and Dean being referred to as boys.   
  
"I told them to go, they had work to do" you struggle to get the words out as you fight back another wave of nausea.  
  
"How long have you been ill? Maybe you should see a doctor?" You found it so sweet that she was genuinely concerned.   
  
You smile and say it's been a few days and you were sure it was just a bug going around.   
  
"Could you please hand me my wash bag?" You ask pointing out the large blue canvas bag next to the sink, the maid jumps up and hands it to you.   
  
You pull out your mouthwash ready to rinse away the vile taste that fills your mouth when something at the bottom of your bag catches your eye. At the bottom of the bag sat your tampons, you frown and pick up one of the small wrapped items. You look at it doing some quick math in your head and realise you were late.   
  
***   
  
You shake your head bringing yourself back to the present. You hide the pregnancy test in your bag quickly as you hear the motel door open. You hear the voice of your boyfriend fill the room and for once it gave you butterflies for all the wrong reasons.   
  
You couldn't tell him you were pregnant, Dean was always so determined that hunters don't have families. The thought of him being mad at you or worse leaving you broke your heart. You had some serious thinking to do before you tell him anything.  
  
"Y/n you ok babe?" You hear him call from the bedroom; you smile lightly and make your way out of the bathroom.   
  
"Hey, how’d the research go? Any luck?" You ask stepping into his arms to embrace him. He drops a light kiss on your head.  
  
"Yeah we picked up a few leads. We're going to call Castiel after we eat to see if he can pick up on anything we can't see. How are you feeling?" He asks sweetly stepping back to see your face, rubbing his hands up and down your arms  
  
"Well, I've been better" you smile tightly your worries fill your mind again.   
  
"Oh sweetheart, I hope this passes quickly I miss you out there" he pulls you back into his arms, you chuckle half heartedly.   
  
"Sammy said he was going to grab you something light to eat. You should try to eat something" you nod in agreement before taking a seat on yours and Dean's bed.   
  
Sam returned soon after with his arms full of food, you eat a few things hoping you could keep it down.   
  
After you'd all finished eating you began researching promising Sam not to throw up on his laptop, you managed to dig up another lead and told the boys you were going with them for so e fresh air. They reluctantly agree, Sam went to load up the car and you grabbed your jacket while Dean sent a prayer to Castiel.   
  
With a flutter of wings Cas popped up in your motel room seconds later. You greeted the angel from your seated position on the bed while you tied your boots. You could see the angel watching you from across the room but you paid little attention.   
  
"Is Y/n coming with us Dean?" Cas asks his eyes never leaving you  
  
"Yep" he answers simply  
  
"Is that safe in her condition?" Dean frowns slightly  
  
"Yeah, she's been a little sick but it's just a bug. Like she said the fresh air will probably do her good" Dean says dismissively as he checks his gun and secures it.   
  
"Dean, Y/n is with child" you eyes shot up the second the words left the angel's mouth  
  
"Cas!" You yell angrily at your friend.   
  
Sam chose that second to walk back into the room, Dean stood in shock his mouth agar. You sat glaring at the angel and Cas simply stood there confused to what he'd done wrong.  
  
"Everything ok?" Sam asked hesitantly, his eyes darting between the three of you.   
  
"You're pregnant?" Your boyfriend barely whispers. Sam's face echoed his brother as he go heard the words. You feel the tears well up in your eyes.   
  
"Can you give us a minute?" You ask Sam, who proceeds to drag the angel from the room.  
  
"Dean..." you began but we're quickly cut off.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" You wiped away a stray tear before taking a breath.  
  
"I only took the test a few hours ago; I didn't know how to tell you. We're hunters Dean! Hunters don't have families, isn't that what you always say?" The tears fell freely now as he watched you with an unreadable expression.   
  
"I just needed time to think, I would have told you in my own time if it hadn't been for Cas and his god damn spidey senses!" You watch your boyfriend closely he made no move to speak or move.   
  
You felt your world falling apart; he was going to leave you.   
  
"Dean please say something" you were met by silence   
  
"Scream, shout, throw something. Please do anything! I’m so sorry, don't leave m..." you were abruptly cut off by his lips slamming into yours.  
  
You gasp in delight at the sudden move; he uses your gasp to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue passed your lips to caress yours, as he tilts your head back further.   
  
You both break apart needing air, resting your foreheads together breathing heavily.   
  
"Dean?" You say silently asking the unanswered question that hangs over you. Was he happy? Mad? Leaving and that was a goodbye kiss?   
  
"I’m gonna be a dad?" He asks his eyes searching your face, you smile brightly. The weight of the situation suddenly lifted from your shoulders.   
  
"Yeah baby, you're gonna be a dad" he smiles down at you, tears of happiness in his eye as he pulls you tightly to his chest.   
  
You smiled into his chest, knowing that the future would be both joyful and hard. Things would be changing but you had no doubt for the better.  
  
"Y/n?" You hum in acknowledgment to Dean's question, not believing you could ever be happier than you were at this very moment.   
  
"Marry me?"


End file.
